For now
by Damian The Chaser
Summary: Ginny is bored. And angry. And concerned. Actually, the only thing she wasn't, was aroused. Until she had to do chores.


Ginny Weasley sat curled up in a chair by the window. Far below, she could see the snow-covered pavement of Grimmauld Place. She sighed. Ginny didn't hate the Headquarters, she just felt so useless every time she was around. Even now, with her father fresh out of St. Mungo's, there was nothing here for her but cleaning and studying. Hermione had come back from the Swiss Alps, but she spent most of her time with Harry and Ron anyway.

A pained expression crept onto Ginny's face as she thought of Harry. He kissed Cho Chang. She had trouble believing it, but there it was. Undeniably. Ginny felt raw inside when she pictured Harry with that girl. It didn't fit. Any girl but her on Harry's arm just _didn't_ fit. She loved Harry. More than anyone. Why did he have to go and kiss Chang? She wasn't right for him. No one was…

Ginny cut her thoughts of abruptly. _Stop thinking that way, Ginevra._ _You have a boyfriend!_ But she couldn't help but snort. That boyfriend was so – boyish. He had nothing of Harry's heroism, even though he was very charming in his own way.

'Ginny?'

Ginny was startled by a dark voice, closer to her than she would've expected. 'O. Sirius.'

Sirius looked gloomy, but his voice sounded carefully neutral when he spoke to her. 'Your mum is having a hard time in the basement, with that tentacula infected lustre. She asked you to change the beddings in the third guestroom.'

Ginny scowled. 'Why in the name of Merlin would I do that? The first to bedrooms aren't even occupied!'

Sirius shrugged. 'I'm just only the messenger.'

'Well, forget it', Ginny said defiantly. 'I'm not doing anything today.'

Sirius' lips twitched. Ginny didn't know if he was annoyed because she wasn't helping out in his house or because she said stuff in his presence she'd never say in her mother's face.

'Don't try to be all juvenile. She'll come after you and force you to do what she says anyways.' Sirius still sounded quite emotionless.

'Perhaps…' Ginny looked thoughtful. 'Perhaps not. If she can't find me, she can't order me around, isn't it?'

This time she swore she saw Sirius smile, but it vanished before she could see it more closely. 'And where do you think you're going to find a hiding place?'

Ginny stood and looked Sirius right in his dark eyes. 'Somewhere she'll never go. Your room.'

Sirius burst out laughing. Her fear of his indignation diminished.

'Well. Can I?' she asked while he was still sniggering.

'Can you what?' he asked.

'Can I hide out in your room?'

Sirius examined her. Not only her determined expression, but also the rest of her body, as if he was trying to scare her off. Ginny didn't bulge. She had been through worse than just someone seizing her up.

'Fine', he said finally. 'But if she hates me afterwards, you're the one to blame.'

'No problem!' Ginny followed him out of the overstuffed living room, up the creaking stairs. His strong legs were on eyelevel. Ginny did not take her eyes of his firm buttocks while climbing up the stairs. It wasn't until she reached a landing and a door with a nameplate that read SIRIUS that she snapped out of her daze.

'This is it. If you stay quiet, she'll never know where you are.'

Ginny slipped past him and examined the room. A smile lit up her entire face. 'It's like being in the boys' dorm at Hogwarts!' she exclaimed excitedly.

Sirius, who was still standing by the door, looked at here with suspicion. 'The boys' dorm at Hogwarts? You actually went there?'

Ginny smiled enigmatically and said nothing. Instead, she looked over at the walls and everything that was hung up there. 'Is this you?' she asked, pointing at a moving picture of four boys with seventies haircuts. One of could be Harry's father, but the boy standing next to him was a thousand times handsomer.

'That _was_ me', Sirius corrected her.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw his face darken. He looked constricted, as if Ginny's presence in his room reminded him somehow of something.

'Are you – are you all right?' Ginny asked, after a slight hesitation.

Sirius shrugged. 'There's nothing we can change.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.'

'Okay.' Ginny went back to the decoration and wolf-whistled when she noted an unmoving poster of a girl clad in flimsy lingerie. 'Nice', she grinned.

Sirius shot her a confounded grin. 'Yeah.'

'You must have been quite the wild stallion', Ginny said. 'Are you?'

Sirius blinked. 'I – I was.'

'Not anymore?'

'This house is – empty.'

'Is it?' Ginny cracked her neck. She had completely stiffened up while staring at the piling snow.

Sirius never answered. He came into the room and closed the door behind him with a definitive _clack_. 'Does your neck hurt?'

'It's just a little stiff', Ginny said. 'Nothing to worry about.'

'Let me see.'

Now it was Ginny's time to blink. Sirius had this demanding undertone in his voice that made her lift her hair up and drape it over her left shoulder, rather subdued.

'I see.' Sirius' hands pressed tentatively into her skin. 'There are knots here that would hold a mast upright. Does your back hurt too?'

'It doesn't hurt', Ginny repeated. 'It's just a little stiff. Nothing a little sleep can't fix.'

'Okay.' Sirius let go of her. 'Go lie on the bed, then.'

Only when he spoke those words, Ginny felt how tired she actually was. She hadn't had much sleep last night. Or the night before. Or the one before that. She walked over to the big bed and slid of her shoes. 'If you're going to leave, I'll fall asleep', she warned.

'Well, that's the idea', Sirius scoffed.

'But if I sleep now, I won't be able to sleep tonight.'

'Bummer.'

'I mean it!'

Sirius hesitated, but didn't walk to the door. 'Okay. What do you want?'

'I don't know. Just talk to me.'

'Talk to you?'

'Yeah. Come here. Lie down.'

'Excuse me?' Sirius sounded rather sec.

Ginny looked up at him. Her mascara was a little smeared, she knew that, but she also knew that only added to the intensity of her stare. Sirius did not fight her. He sat on the bed, and after some seconds, laid down completely.

Satisfied, Ginny turned her neck. A small crack echoed through the room when her vertebrae crunched.

'Merlin', Sirius murmured. He stood up and looked at her, irritated. 'Lie on your stomach.'

'Why?'

'Just do it already.'

Ginny turned over on her stomach. Immediately she felt Sirius' hands pushing on her neck, rubbing small circles with his thumb. A pleasured moan escaped her lips.

Sirius' movements faltered. When he restarted, he did it with a renewed vigour, as if he had made up his mind about something. His hand worked on her shoulders next, massaging until the knots disappeared completely. Ginny was like dough in his hands, until –

Fingertips slid up and down her waist and along the way, they grazed the outside of her breasts. She tensed, but when nothing else happened, she decided it had been an accident. Then Sirius slipped his fingers under the hem of her jumper – under the hem of her shirt – so she could feel the calloused hands right on her skin. An uproarious fire started in the pit of her stomach and got higher and higher. Sirius hands found her bra. He cupped her breasts.

'They're big', he whispered in his ear.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked in a low voice, slightly overwhelmed.

'Relax', Sirius spoke softly. 'At least you're not doing the laundry.'

He moved and next thing Ginny knew, he was straddling her. His warm groin pressed right on to her thighs. She didn't have long to process this information, because he had pushed her bra up and began kneading her breasts. 'Ow', Ginny moaned, a little choked. '_Ow_.' He took both her nipples between his index and thumb and squeezed them, rolled them, tugged on them until Ginny's breath became ragged and shallow. Then he pushed her jumper and shirt up and pressed her naked upper body into the sheets. His left hand pressed between her shoulder blades and his right hand was trapped between the bed and her red-hot belly. Ever so slowly, he let his hand travel downward.

Ginny gasped when he found the button of her jeans and undid it. Suddenly thins went too fast. Sirius wrench at the zipper and yanked the jeans of her legs. He did a step back.

'Don't move', he said.

Ginny stayed where she was, her heart beating in her ears and her fear and excitement tangible in her spine. Her clothes were bunched above her breasts, which still pulsed from the earlier treatment. Her legs were a bit cold without the cloth that protected them, but her arse was burning underneath her panties, as if anticipating what was to come.

When Sirius legs pressed against hers from behind, Ginny whimpered. He put his hands over her arse cheeks and began rubbing slow circles, which became bigger and bigger, until he hooked his fingers on the panties and ripped them off her body.

'What –' Ginny started, shocked, but she never had a chance to finish her protest.

Sirius placed a finger on her lower back and traced it down, between her cheeks, lower and lower, until he discovered – at the same time as Ginny – that there was a sticky, burning wetness between her legs.

'Slide over', he ordered.

'Whereto?' Ginny asked, but Sirius didn't have the patience to answer. He put his hands around her waist and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

'Get on your feet.'

Ginny did so, even though her legs trembled almost too much to be of any use.

'Bend over.'

She did and immediately, Sirius slid his hand between her legs and sought her clitoris. He slid his calloused, broad fingers against her clitoris and Ginny groaned. She wanted to ask Sirius not to be that rough, to be gentler, but she lost all coherent thought when he used his other hand to massage her pubis.

He planted a finger inside her vagina.

It felt so intrusive, so _wrong_, that Ginny bolted upright with a start and growled like an angry hound.

Sirius Black did not let go. He pushed his index deeper, until Ginny positively griped with throbbing hurt.

'I –' she blew. 'I –' She was unable to say what she wanted to say. _Slower. Please, go slower. _But Sirius never went slower.

He shoved a second finger in her cunt began turning and twisting. Ginny cried out loudly, but wordlessly. He clamped a hand over her mouth right away and used the moment of silence to let his ring finger join in.

Ginny's eyes turned upwards. She felt the sting more than ever now, but when Sirius began spreading – spreading – his fingers, wider and wider, she groaned loudly and leaned into him, searching for the carnal pleasure that sent jolts of electricity trough her.

The fingers retreated – she wanted to sob with loss – and Sirius pushed her upper body on the bed. Her breasts were flattened against the coarse material of the bedding, while her arse was on display in the air. Sirius positioned himself. He aligned the top of his penis with the throbbing entrance of her vagina.

'This might hurt a little', he warned. Ginny wanted to snort derisively. Hurt? How could anything fill her up more than _three spread fingers_?

The answer came when Sirius slowly pressed into her. Dear Merlin, it was big. It was too big. She was being filled up by Sirius Black and she didn't think she could take it. His penis spread her out. It spread her out. His penis – spread – spread – spread – her out.

After what seemed like a hundred years of agonizing bliss, she felt his legs touch hers. Somewhere in her brain she registered he was now completely buried in her, to the root. It was a strange feeling. Even though she was half tangled in her jumper on the bed, even though he was taking her vagina from behind like a dog, even though every nerve in her body was as taught as a violin's snare, Ginny felt she was in control. He was inside _her_. Sirius was _hers_.

And then he began to move and she forget all about jumpers and beds and just tried her best not to faint, because – surely – this feeling deserved every bit of her consciousness…

Sirius started out slowly, then brought up his speed, faster, 'till his shoves where going as fast as her heartbeat. Ginny's face dug in the mattress, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but that would get her in trouble – even though she didn't care about anything troublesome right now.

Suddenly, Sirius bent over, close to her and grabbed her breasts. He nipped them and clipped them and pinched them … and then he ground them together, wrenched them apart and rotated her breasts so violently, Ginny almost forgot he was still pounding into her.

Then he licked a trail from her neck, all the way to her lower back.

Ginny blacked out. Wave after wave of pleasure contended her. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. It was as if she had two other hearts right now. One between her legs that jumped every time it was touched by Sirius' cock and one on top of her breasts that was kneaded to life by forceful, skilled hands. It seemed to last for hours.

Ginny became aware of her surroundings again when she felt Sirius stiffen and harden – his pace became erratic – and all of a sudden she imagined she could feel the warm sperm he shot into her all the way up to her belly button.

'Goderic!' he cursed and slumped over Ginny, who fell on the bed, taking him with her.

Despite his breathing being loud and harsh, he managed to formulate a sentence. 'That was not your first time.'

Ginny turned up to look at his shadowy face. Her words came slower. 'No. But it definitely was the best.'

Sirius laughed loud and unreserved. 'For now.'

_Let's hope there will be a lot of laundry waiting around. _That was the first time Ginny Weasley really liked the Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix.


End file.
